1. Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to displaying information on an electronic device.
2. Background
Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal is portable or not. The mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal that can be directly carried around and a vehicle mount terminal.
According to diversification of functions, the terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc. In order to support or increase the functions of the terminals, modifications of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminals may be taken into consideration.
Recently, mobile terminals have various supplementary functions and a user interface using graphics. The size, color or position of respective menu items are set as default in the user interface according to terminals. In this case, the position, size or color of the menu items set as default in the user interface cannot be arbitrarily changed according to a user preference in using the mobile terminal.